


Window Pain

by EdgarAllenPoet



Series: Kinktober2018 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothing Kink, F/F, Kinktober, Masks, Naked Ninja, Ninja, Stephanie Brown is a useless lesbian, Stripping, i have no idea what this is, inappropriate use of windows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/pseuds/EdgarAllenPoet
Summary: "And then she dropped her underwear.  Right there.  In the middle of the room.  In front of God and Stephanie and their open window."





	Window Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day One: Masks
> 
> better late than never
> 
> I'm sick of writing about guys fucking. It's twenty-gay-teen. Expect to see women everywhere. And no discernible theme. #Maximum effort.

Stephanie was having an ordinary evening when the masked stranger climbed through her window.  Steph hadn’t even realized the screens detached from her apartment windows, and she was so busy thinking about it that she didn’t bother worrying about 1. The stranger who was now standing in full ninja gear in her shoe box of a dorm room, or 2. The fact that they were on the fourth floor, and there definitely was no easy way to get up here.  Steph had a habit of locking herself out. She’d tried* that climb. It’s impossible. 

 

[*define “tried” as “kicked off the wall once, skinned her knee, and gave up.”]

 

“Um,” she said, as the intruder walked further into the room, tugging the mask off of her face as she went and revealing herself to be none other than Stephanie’s roommate.  Well, that clarified  _ nothing _ .  “What the hell?” she asked.  

 

Cass slipped her backpack from her shoulders and dropped it to the floor.  “Thought you were out,” she said simply, no inflection to give any information.  They’d lived together for three months now, and Steph still hadn’t figured her out.  This event didn’t help any. 

 

“Yeah…” Stephanie said, trailing off.  “No…. do you…. Do you climb through the window like that a lot?” 

 

“Sometimes,” Cass replied.  “At night. Don’t wake you up.” 

 

If Stephanie had ever woken up to find her roommate climbing through the window at four a.m., she probably would have lost her mind.  As it was, she was close to that now. Steph pulled the beanie off of her head, sending her hair up full of static with it. Half of her hair stood up from her head, and half stuck flat, held with sweat. 

 

“Okay….” Steph steepled her fingers against the bridge of her nose and let out a long, thoughtful breath.  “ _ Why _ ?” 

 

Cass didn’t respond at all as she pulled the spandex mask over her face and dropped it to the pile on the floor.  It reminded Steph of a Naruto character, which wasn’t a thought train she wanted to follow at the moment.

 

Her hoodie came off next, unzipped and shrugged to the floor.  Steph watched, mystified, as Cass knelt to untie her boots. They were real deal boots, shaped perfectly to her foot and flat soled, combat boots that were meant for combat and not for fashion. Stephanie was jealous, and also insanely curious. 

 

Cass tossed those across the room and shimmied out of her cargo pants, which were halfway down her thighs when she stopped and glanced up to catch Cass staring. 

 

Everything Cass was wearing was black, including the tank top and boxer shorts she was sporting now.  With the hat, the mask, her hair- she could disappear in plain sight out there, wherever there weren’t street lights.

 

“Staring,” Cassandra stated.  She spoke English like she wasn’t used to having it on her tongue.  Stephanie didn’t know what the deal was with that; they hadn’t spoken about it.  She wondered what Cass’s first language was, and why she was so damn silent all the time. 

 

Like an actual ninja, as the outfit would suggest. 

 

“Sorry,” Steph said and didn’t look away. 

 

The tiniest of grins formed at the corners of Cassandra’s mouth as she dropped her pants to the ground and stepped out of them.  She peeled off her tank top and tossed it aside, then her sports bra even though their window was entirely open and Stephanie was  _ right there _ and anyone (like Stephanie) could just see… everything. 

 

She thought that was the end of it, but then Cass pulled her arm towards her and examined a scrape that looked like road rash running the length of her forearm.  There was nothing attractive about it. Cass tutted and dropped her arm, then glanced at Steph out of the corner of her eye. 

 

And then she dropped her underwear.  

 

Right there.

 

In the middle of the room.

 

In front of God and Stephanie and their open window.

 

Butt naked for the world. 

 

Stephanie didn’t realize where her gaze landed until Cass shifted and drew her attention upwards.  Cass was grinning. 

 

“Cute,” she said, then, “Shower.” 

 

And just like that, Steph was alone in her dorm room once more.  Their shared bathroom door was wide open, the sounds of water hitting the tile echoing through the room until Cass pulled aside the shower curtain, and the noise changed to that of water hitting a body. 

 

Steph collapsed back in her chair.  The essay she’d been pecking away at all evening had no chance of getting done  _ now _ .  It was a lost case. 

 

So was Stephanie.  More questions than answers, it seemed, and Stephanie was living with a crazy person. 

 

A crazy naked ninja, who entered their fourth floor dorm room through the window in the middle of the night and had what looked like a police baton peeking out of her backpack.  Right there. In the middle of the room. 

 

Steph needed some air.  More importantly, she needed to not be there when Cass got out of the shower, because if she saw the other girl naked again it might debilitate her permanently. 

 

There should have been nothing attractive about it.  Yet here Steph was, pacing outside in the cold November air without a jacket, trying to “cold shower” herself away from thoughts that were entirely unproductive for homework.  Nothing sexy about creepy ninja roommates, she told herself, glancing up at her dorm room window from the yard below and seeing a silhouette there, staring down, perched on the window sill. 

 

What the actual fuck.


End file.
